Elgy'chaag
Elgy is a Horde Warrior of the Darkspear Tribe, dedicated to protecting and preserving his People and their heritage through whatever means necessary, until war finally ends and he can retire again to the life of peace he once knew. Backstory Exiled as a young troll with his parents from Stranglethorn to the Darkspear Islands, Elgy became enthralled by the Sea and spent his youth peacefully fishing along the coasts of the Darkspear Isles, disengaged from the regular routines and traditions of his Darkspear bredren. Never feeling the thirst for vengeance, lust for adventure, or love of warcraft that many other Trolls experience, he was content to simply mark the passing seasons, relaxing to the sounds of lapping waves and breathing in the clean sea air while harvesting fish and other sea life for the tribe. This was his life and it was a good one for many years leading up through adulthood and into his middle age. He figured this was all he truly needed or ever wanted, and it was enough. Life continues all around you though, even when you think you've found your serenity.. and such was the case when the Sea Witch's murlocs began terrorizing his tribe's home, followed shortly after by the ravages of the Kul Tiras fleets. During these back to back conflicts, Elgy lost many members of his close family - both parents, his sister and her mate, and was finally shamed into admitting that war comes whether you care for it or not and unless you are ready to stand up and defend those you love, your life may as well have no purpose at all.. So he took up his fishing spear and a plank he tore from a drying rack and with his twin orphaned nieces, resolved to join the dance of war. Appearance and Physical Traits Elgy is an older troll, somewhat past his prime and a little slower but still possessing great strength and the preternatural agility of Trollkind. His dusky purplish skin has been well weathered and aged by the salt air, and his hair bleached white by many sunrises and sunsets. His ears are both pierced and adorned with numerous fish hooks dangling lines of scrimshaw trinkets, colorful shells, and little bits of coral that he's collected over the years, and he takes great pride in them as each holds a fish tale taller than the last. His arms are darkly inked with spiraling tribal tattoos that hint at further stories about his devotion to the Sea and his chosen Loa. Elgy walks with a limp when the weather changes, hinting at the encounter long ago in his youth with a monstrous devil ray whose hide he still wears proudly as a belt. His clothes are simple, faded, and frayed by wind and water, but his armor is well maintained and his weapons hold wickedly sharp edges. He usually wears a half smile, though one can only guess whether this is due to actual amusement, sardonic irony, or a deep sense of melancholy that is, unless his twinkling eyes give him away. Character Traits Elgy is not your typical hot-headed berserker troll, and prefers to think through problems calmly first, coming up with a solution that has the best guarantee of success. This in no way means he does not indulge in the passion of battle from time to time - he Is a Troll after all! But he has learned over time to harness that passion and focus it rather than to let it all out in one explosion. There is a quietude about him that has been instilled in him through his many years spent alone by the ocean, pursuing his true passion, fishing. He views his Tribe and his fellow Trolls as one extended family and, having once failed to protect those he loved, has resolved to never again be absent when his People are in danger. His profession is now that of a tribal warrior, preferring to use his favorite fishing spear when alone, but usually dropping it in favor of a long blade or mace and sturdy shield when required to stand in front of others. He never really found much use for a bow, but he carries one to play with at times when there isn't a body of water nearby to indulge in his one true love. Elgy was forced to adopt his young nieces when they lost their parents and, having grown used to the role, still enjoys when others call him Chaage, or Uncle, as it just feels right to him. His chosen Loa is Gral, Lord of the Sea, who he solemnly believes has spoken to him through dark visions, urging him to seek vengeance for his fallen bredren and to destroy the naga, murlocs, and foolish Alliance sailors who taint the sanctity of the Deep. Elgy is a Darkspear warrior whose dream is peace, and he prays to the Loa and his ancestors that some day he will find it once again. Category:Troll Category:Warrior